


Cute

by Richard_Hendicks



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Comeplay, Felching, M/M, Rimming, general nastiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richard_Hendicks/pseuds/Richard_Hendicks
Summary: Richard gets more comfortable with dirty talk.





	Cute

The first time it happened, Richard responded… poorly, to say the least.

They were kissing on Jared’s bed on a Sunday afternoon. Jared’s vest was off and his shirt unbuttoned; Richard was naked save his boxers. Jared, Richard felt, had some sort of magical ability to divest Richard of his clothes. Either that, or Jared got him so hot and bothered he ripped off his own clothes at a record pace. Either way, it was Jared’s fault.

Which is not to say Richard didn’t have an effect on Jared. That much was evident: Jared was flat on his back, moaning into Richard’s mouth, while Richard played with his left nipple. 

“You’ve got, um, I love your tits,” Richard gasped out, before putting his mouth to better use on Jared’s neck. He knew Jared loved that kind of dirty talk, but he was still getting used to it.

“Yes,” Jared cried, thrusting his hips up. He moved his hand to the waistband of Richard’s boxers. “Richard, can I-”

“Yes please.” 

Jared slipped his hand into his boxers, moving his hand past Richard’s cock (tease) and going straight for his hole. 

“Fuck,” Richard breathed. 

“May I see it?” Jared asked. 

Richard nodded into Jared’s shoulder.

“You always ask like it’s the first time.” Richard shivered as Jared pushed his boxers down, and then carefully rolled him onto his back. Which was just more evidence that RIchard’s nudity was all Jared’s fault.

“It always feels like the first time.” Jared said, reverently. He slid the boxers all the way off Richard’s legs. Richard drew his legs up, and palmed gently at his cock. HIs head lolled to the side as Jared pulled his cheeks apart. 

“It’s gosh, Richard, your butthole is so cute.”

Richard froze. This was the kind of dirty talk he hadn’t gotten used to.

“What did you say?”

“Your butthole, it’s very cute.”

“Right, yeah, that’s what I thought. We’re done here.” Richard snapped his legs closed, rolled off the bed, and walked out of the bedroom.

“Richard,” Jared called after him, standing in the doorway. “I’m sorry. Come back to bed, love.”

“No.” Richard paced aimlessly around the living room, hands on his head.

“Baby-”

“No. Nope. Not happening.”

“Richard, I’m sorry. Just come back in here, it won’t happen again.”

“No. Too late. I’m not- we’re not having sex again. Ever. That was the last straw.”

“Really.”

“Yep.”

“So you don’t mind if I finish up myself?”

Richard stopped pacing.

“…well at least let me watch.”

“Of course, sweetheart.” Jared walked back to the bed, and Richard scrambled after him. 

\-----------  
Eventually, Richard learns to deal with it.

“It really is cute, you know.”

Richard blushes, buries his face in the pillow. It helps him feel less exposed, even though he’s still completely naked, on all fours, with his butt in the air.

“What, um, what makes a butthole cute? I mean, aren’t they kind of all the same?”

“Maybe,” Jared concedes. Richard shivers as Jared’s breath tickles his already spit slicked hole. “But yours is still cute, because it’s connected to you.”

“Jared…” Richard pleads. He’s not sure what he’s asking for, but whatever it is, he’s desperate.

“I’m right here.” Jared strokes one cheek gently, and then dives back in. He works his tongue gently around Richard’s rim, building to bolder strokes right through the center. Richard whimpers. It used to embarrass him, the sounds he made, but not so much anymore. There’s nothing embarrassing about how good Jared makes him feel.

He’s not even embarrassed at the high-pitched affronted noise he makes when Jared pulls away again.

“Richard,” Jared says thoughtfully. He runs his index finger gently over his hole, which makes Richard’s cock twitch. “Would you mind if I came on your butthole?”

“Are you close?”

“Very.”

“Ok.” Richard turns over onto his back, spreads his legs. “I want to watch you though.”

“Oh my,” Jared says, eyes wide. Richard smirks, and pulls his cheeks apart.

“Come and get it, big boy.” Which is a monumentally stupid thing to say, but Jared doesn’t seem to mind. He just brings his cock close to Richard’s hole and begins stroking in earnest.

“You look incredible,” Jared tells him.

“So do you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

And that pushes Jared over the edge. He comes with a cry, ejaculating all over Richard’s hole. He slumps forward, bracing himself on Richard’s knees. Richard pushes the hair out of Jared’s face, stroking his cheek while he catches his breath.

After a moment, Jared runs his finger through the mess on Richard’s hole.

“Oh, Richard, I’m so sorry. Look at the mess I made.” Richard starts to reassure him, but Jared cuts him off. “Let me clean you up.” And that’s all the warning Richard gets before Jared’s warm, wet mouth is on him again, lapping up his own come.

“Oh my God,” Richard moans. He takes himself in hand, bringing himself off as Jared spears him with his tongue, holding him open so he can lick deeper. “Yes, God, baby, yes.” Richard comes a few minutes later, shooting all over his bare chest. Jared continues to lap at him, until Richard pushes him away gently with his heel.

Jared pulls away, looks at him wide-eyed. Richard giggles.

“You have come all over your face,” he says. “Come here.” Jared crawls up the bed, hovering over Richard. Richard pulls him down into an objectively disgusting yet surprisingly sweet kiss.

“Oh Richard,” Jared says, when he finally pulls away. “You’re so sexy.”

Richard wipes some come off Jared’s face. 

“I think you mean cute.”


End file.
